Passing Notes
by kawaii as heck
Summary: (Josuyasu) Its hard to pay attention in class sometimes . . .


"Is this class never gonna end?" Josuke thought to himself. He leaned back in his chair, and looked over to the boy sitting next to him. Okuyasu was currently drooling over his notebook. English was never a fun subject for either boy, and it just happened to be right after lunch. It's hard to focus on something, especially if you don't even like it, with a full tummy. It's hard to focus with an empty tummy too. Heck, it's just hard to focus sometimes.

There was no way Josuke could get back into what the teacher was talking about, so he decided to distract himself with Okuyasu. Josuke let Crazy Diamond manifest, and let his stand float over to Okuyasu's desk next to him. The stand gently shook his boyfriend, trying to wake him up. At the feeling of the ghostly hand on his shoulder, Okuyasu jumped and panicked, bringing out The Hand. Josuke stifled a laugh, and watched as Okuyasu remembered where he was.

The Hand disappeared, and Josuke called Crazy Diamond back to him. Okuyasu yawned and looked over at Josuke questioningly. Josuke thought about using Crazy D to talk to Okuyasu, but remembered about the last time he tried it. Okuyasu kept forgetting to speak through The Hand and ended up replying verbally. To other people it looked like Okuyasu was talking to himself, and he didn't want to end up causing that to happen again, especially during class. Josuke put a finger up, motioning for Okuyasu to wait a second. He brought out a composition journal, and a purple gel pen. He thought for a moment and wrote "I'm fucking bored dude."

He tore out the paper and folded it, handing it to Crazy D. After making sure no one was looking, he let his stand take it over to Okuyasu. He could hear a snicker come from his boyfriend who was wiping the sleep from his eyes. He wrote something down and handed it to Crazy Diamond.

"I hate this class . . . " was written in black ink.

Josuke looked over at Okuyasu and the two boys nodded in solidarity. Josuke let the pen tap his lips as he thought about what to write next. Smiling, Josuke let the gel flow across the paper, writing out the words "You should come over later ;)". He bit his lip as he handed the paper to Crazy D to deliver to the boy next to him. He watched as Okuyasu's cheeks turned red. Okuyasu quickly turned and nodded at Josuke. He tapped his pen and wrote something down. The paper made its way back to Josuke.

"We need to buy condoms dude."

Josuke brought his hand to his face to hide his embarrassed smile. He quickly scribbled his response.

"We can take some from the nurse's office or something!" He handed the paper to Crazy D. Okuyasu nodded and looked like he was thinking. Soon the paper came back, and Josuke read what Okuyasu had put.

"I really wanna kiss you . . . ❤︎"

"He's so cuuute . . ." Josuke thought while reading the words. The little heart that Okuyasu added made Josuke feel like he was melting right then and there. He thought about what to say back.

Josuke smiled to himself and brought his pen to the paper. He crossed out the word "kiss" and wrote in the word "fuck" above it. He was feeling a bit mischievous, and wanted a reaction out of Okuyasu. He could feel the heat rising in his face as he slowly wrote out the word. He put a few winky faces all over the place, and sent the note to Okuyasu. When he looked over at his boyfriend, the boy had his head on his desk covering his face. Josuke could see the tips of his ears were bright red. Looking at how flustered he made his boyfriend made Josuke's heart flip flop in his chest.

Josuke suddenly noticed a lot of movement in the classroom. English was over, and they had a little bit of time before the next class would start. Josuke took this opportunity to move over to Okuyasu. He let his hand caress Okuyasu's back, and the flustered teen looked up at him. Josuke cupped Okuyasu's jaw in his hand and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. After a few seconds, Josuke could feel Okuyasu's tongue slide across his lips. Josuke opened his mouth in response and was surprised when he felt his lip become trapped between Okuyasu's teeth. Okuyasu let his lip drag between his teeth, and smirked. With Josuke's lip free, Okuyasu leaned in to whisper in Josuke's ear.

"I can't wait."

Josuke smiled and pecked Okuyasu's cheek before returning to his seat.

Neither boy was able to focus in any of their classes for the rest of the day.


End file.
